1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and a method for estimating a state of a battery.
2. Description of Related Art
A battery in an electrical vehicle (EV) supplies power to the EV in a manner similar to an engine and a fuel tank of a vehicle using a fossil fuel, such as gasoline. Accordingly, the battery of the EV may be a significant indicator for estimating or predicting a fuel gauge and a distance-to-empty (DTE) that displays a distance travelable by a vehicle prior to a fuel supply being expended.
To estimate and predict such a battery state in the EV, an open circuit voltage table (OCVT) or modeling based on an electrochemical method may be used.
For example, the battery state may be estimated by measuring an internal impedance of the battery based on an electrochemical impedance spectroscopy (EIS) method. In this example, the estimation of the battery state of the EV based on the EIS method may be performed at a charging station or a laboratory provided with a device for charging and discharging the battery and EIS equipment.